1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus having such a "programming function" than an operator who has previously set suitable kinds of image forming functions such as both side copying, partition copying, cover sheet copying, manuscript size setting, copy density setting, will at the time of copying be able to call up the above suitably set image forming functions and easily copy according to these functions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto when the operator uses the copying machine having a programming function and intends to rewrite the contents of the image forming functions, the operator first calls up the contents previously memorized in a memory device by a program output key, thereby to place the copying machine in a "program mode". Then the operator rewrites (changes) the called contents one by one by operating various kinds of keys for setting various kinds of image forming functions, on a console of the copying machine.
However for such conventional rewriting wherein the operator rewrites the previously set contents one by one, requires much labor when most of the new contents are standard for the copying machine or when there are many data to be rewritten. Summary of the invention
The present invention intends to realize image forming apparatus wherein the operator first programs the image forming apparatus to a standard state (hereinafter referred as "initializing"), and then suitably rewrites or reprograms the apparatus.
Meanwhile a conventional copying machine is known wherein the contents of the functions are initialized by the operator's operating of an "all clear key". But in the conventional copying machine, the above-mentioned programming mode is canceled by the operation of the all clear key. Therefore the operator cannot rewrite the contents of the functions by utilizing the initialized state (standard state).
An image forming apparatus of the present invention comprises:
function set means for setting various kinds of image forming functions,
first memory means for memorizing the various kinds of image forming functions set by the function set means,
function displaying means for displaying the various kinds of image forming functions memorized in the first memory means,
second memory means for memorizing preset various kinds of image forming functions,
program output means for making the image forming apparatus at program mode and for setting said various kinds of image forming functions memorized in the second memory means to the first memory means,
program input means for setting the various kinds of image forming functions in the first memory means to the second memory means under the program mode,
a print key for starting image forming of the image forming apparatus,
initializing means for initializing the contents of the first memory means under the program mode, and
primary part means of the image forming apparatus for copying on the basis of the various kinds of image forming functions set in the first memory means by a signal from the print key.
Other and further objects, features and advantages of the invention will appear more fully from the following description.